Proteccio
by MelodyMak
Summary: ¿Por qué algo tan importante aparece tan tarde?. Es imposible controla los impulsos. El impulso protector puede contenerse, pero tarde o temprano aparece, pero es como una explosión cuando ya es imposible seguir conteniendo lo. -¿Quién eres?. -Thira. -¿Thira?. -Significa protectora.


_**Disclaimer: TODO absolutamente todo pertenece a , todo su mundo y personajes le pertenecen, expecto algunos que inventare yo.**_

_**Titulo: Proteccio**_

_**Resumen: **__¿Por qué algo tan importante aparece tan tarde?. Es imposible controla los impulsos. El impulso protector puede contenerse, pero tarde o temprano aparece, pero es como una explosión cuando ya es imposible seguir conteniendo lo. -¿Quién eres?. -Thira. -¿Thira?. -Significa protectora._

_**Prologo**_

_El prado volvía a ser un lugar dominado por la magia, una magia oscura para ser sinceros,pero era magia igualmente. Allí estaba la conexión que buscaba. La prueba, aunque bastante lejana, de que él había existido en algún momento de mi vida. Resultaba imposible creer lo poco que Laurent había cambiado de aspecto. Supuse que era muy estúpido y humano esperar algún tipo de cambio en el último año, pero había algo en él... No lograba descubrir qué era._

_-¿Bella? -preguntó;parecía más sorprendido que yo ._

_- Me recuerdas ... -Le sonreí. Era ridículo que estuviera eufórica porque un vampiro supira mi nombre. Esbozó una gran sonrisa._

_-No esperraba verte aquí.- Se acercó a mi dando un paseo y con expresión divertida._

_- ¿No deberia ser al reves? Soy yo quien vive aquí. Pensé que te habías ido a Alaska._

_Se detuvo a tres metros de distancia al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza. Su rostro era el más hermoso que había visto en lo que me había parecido una eternidad. Estudié sus rasgos con avidez y experiménte un extraño sentimiento de liberación. Allí había alguien a quien no me esperaba encontrar ni por asomo, alguien que ya sabía todo lo que yo no era capaz de decir en voz alta._

_-Tienes tazón - admitió-. Me marché a Alaska. Aun así, no imaginaba... Al encontrar abandonado el hogar de los Cullen,creí que se habían trasladado._

_- Ah - me mordí el labio cuando el apellido hizo vibrar los bordes en carne viva de mi herida. Me llevó unos segundos recuperar la compostura. Laurent me contempló con ojos de extrañeza._

_- Mmm -murmuró-. Me sorprende que te dejaran atrás. ¿No eras su mascota o algo así? - Sus ojos reflejaban que no pretendía ser ofensivo. Le sonreí secamente._

_- Algo así._

_- Mmm - repuso, muy pensativo otra vez. _

_En ese preciso momento comprendí por qué parecía el mismo de forma tan idéntica. Después de que Carlisle nos dijera que Laurent se había quedado con la familia de Tanya, las ocasionales veces en que pensaba en él comencé a imagiármelo con los mismos ojos dorados de los ... Cullen -me obligue a soltar el apellido con un estremecimiento-, el de todos los vampiros buenos. Retrocedí un paso de forma involuntaría. Sus curiosos ojos de color rojo oscuro siguierón el movimiento._

_- ¿Vienen de visita a menudo? -preguntó, aún con indiferencía, pero inclinó su figura hacia mí. __**Miente **__,dijo una extraña voz femenina y aterciopelada en mi cabeza. Me sobresalté ante el sonido de esa voz que no conocía pero que a la vez me inspiraba confianza y seguridad, pero no deberia haberme sorprendido, sospechaba que aunque hubiera esperrado más que me lo hubierra dicho la voz de él... Aunque esta claro que debia hacer caso a esa voz. ¿Acaso no estaba en el peor de los peligros concebibles? La moto era segura al lado de esto. Hice lo que me ordeno la voz._

_- De vez en cuando- Intenté que mi voz sonara suave y relajada-. Imagino que a mí el tiempo se me hace más largo. Ya sabes cómo son de distraídos ... - estaba empezando a balbucear. Tuve que esforzarme para callar._

_- Mmm -volvió a decir-. Pues la casa olía como si llevara cerrada bastante tiempo..._

_**Bella, querida, debes mentir mejor que eso**__, me insto esa extraña voz que resonaba en mi intenté _

_- He de mencianarle a Carlisle que has estado allí. Lamentará mucho haberse perdido tu visita- fingí deliberar durante un segundo -. Pero... probablemente no debería mencionárselo. Supongo que Edward... -conseguí pronunciar su nombre a duras penas, y al hacerlo se me contrajo el rostro, arruinando el engaño-. Bueno tiene mucho genio... Estoy segura de que te acuerdas de él. Sigue un poco suspectible con todo el asunto de James - puse los ojos en blanco e hice un gesto displicente con la mano, como si todo aquello fuera agua pasada, pero había un deje de histería en mi voz. Me pregunté si él lo reconocería._

_- Pero ¿está de verdad? - preguntó con amabilidad... e incrudulidad. Le di una réplica breve a fin de que la voz no delatara mi pánico._

_- Ajá- Laurent dio un paso fortuito hacia un lado mientras miraba el pequeño prado. No se me pasó por alto que ese paso le acercaba más a mí. En mi cabeza, resono un gruñido en respuesta._

_- Bueno, ¿y cómo van las cosas en Denali? - pregunté con voz demasiado aguda. __**Controla tu tono ,Bella. **__Me dijo la voz me dijo que ahora estabas con Tanya.- dije con tono más controlado. Aquello le hizo estremecer y cavilar._

_- Tanya me gusta mucho, y su hermana Irina aún más. Nunca antes había permanecido tanto tiempo en un sitio, pero aunque disfruto de las ventajas y de la novedad del asunto las restricciones son difíciles. Me sorprende que cualquiera de ellos haya podido aguantar tanto tiempo-me sonrío con gesto de complicidad -. A veces, hago trampas.- No puede tragar saliva. Comencé a mover con cuidado un pie hacia atrás, pero me quedé petrificada cuando el parpadeo de sus ojos le llevo a observar el movimiento. __**No te muevas**__, susurró la voz. Intenté acatar la orden,pero resulto difícil. El instinto de poner pies en polvorosa era casi incontrolable._

_- ¿De verdad? -Laurent parrecía interesado_

_ - respondio con sinceridad_

_-. Jasper se muestra más cuidadoso en casa._

_- Sí- Laurent mostró de acuerdo con eso-. También yo. El paso hacia delante que dio en ese momento fue totalmente deliberado._

_- Al final, ¿te encontró Victoria? -pregunté con voz entrecortada, a la desesperada, para distraerle. Fue la primera pregunta que se me ocurrió, y me arrepentí de haberla hecho en cuanto la hube formulado. _

_Victoria, que me había dado caza con James para luego desaparecer, no era alguien en quien me apeteciera pensar en ese momento. Pero la pregunta le detuvo. _

_-Sí -contestó mientras dudaba si dar otro paso-. De hecho, he venido aquí para hacerle un favor... -puso mala cara-. Esto no le va a hacer feliz._

_- ¿ Esto? í con entusiasmo, invitándole a continuar. Mantenía la mirada fija en los árboles, lejos de mí, y aproveché su distracción para dar un paso atrás a escondidas. Volvió a mirar y me sonrió. La expresión le hizo parecer un ángel de cabellos negros._

_- El que yo te mate -repuso en un seductor arrullo. Tambaleándome, retrocedí otro paso. El frenético gruñido de mi cabeza dificultaba que pudierra oír.- Ella quería reservarte esa parte - continuó con aire despreocupado -. Parece estar un poco molesta contigo, Bella._

_- ¿ Conmigo ? - grité. Movió la cabeza y rio entre dientes. ._

_- Lo sé, a mi también me parece ponerse la camisa del revés , pero James era su compañero y tu Edward lo mató. _

_Incluso allí, a punto de morir, su nombre rasgaba mis heridas abiertas como un arma de filo dentado. Laurent hizo caso omiso de mi reación_

_- Pensó que sería más apropiado matarte a ti que a Edward, un intercambio justo, pareja por pareja. Me pidió que le allanara el terreno, por así decirlo. No me imaginaba que iba a ser tan fácil. Quizás se debe a que su plan estaba lleno de imperfecciones Por lo visto, no se va a producir la venganza que ella había imaginado, ya que no debes significar mucho para él si te abandona dejándote desprotegida.-_

_Otro golpe, otro desgarrón en el pecho. Laurent se movió levemente, y yo retrocedí a trompicones un paso más. Torció el gesto._

_- Supongo que, de todos modos, se va a enfadar._

_- Entonces,¿ por que no la esperas a ella? - logre decir . Una sonrisa maliciosa le cambió las facciones._

_- Bueno, me has pillado en un mal momento, Bella. No vine a este lugar para cumplir una misión para Victoria. Estaba de caza. Tengo bastante sed y se me hace la boca agua sólo con olerte.- Me miro con aprobación, como si eso fuera un cumplido. _

_**Amenázale**__, me ordenola voz distorsionada por el pánico. - Ellos sabran que has sido tú - susurre docilmente-. No vas a irte de rositas._

_- ¿ Y por que no ?- la sonrisa de Laurent se hizo más amplia. Recorrió con la mirada el pequeño claro entre los árboles-. Las proximas lluvias borrarán mi olor y nadie va a encontrar tu cuerpo; habras desaparecido, simplemente, como tantos y tantos humanos. No hay razón para que los Cullen piensen en mí, si es que se toman la molestia de investigar. Puedes estar segura de que esto no es nada personal, Bella. Sólo tengo sed.- __**Implora**__, me rogo la voz aterciopelada de él._

_- Por favor - contesté jadeando. Laurent negó con la cabeza sin perder la expresión amable.- Míralo de este modo, Bella; tienes suerte de que sea yo quien te haya encontrado._

_- ¿ Ah, si ?- dije sin hablar, moviendo sólo los labios, mientras retrocedía otro paso. Laurent me siguió , ágil, grácil._

_- Si -me aséguró-. Sere rápido, no vas a sentirlo, te lo prometo. Luego le mentiré a Victoria, por supuesto, sólo para aplacarla, pero si supieras lo que había planeado pata tí, Bella... - sacudió la cabeza con un movimiento lento, casi de disgusto-. De verdad, deberías estarme agradecida por esto.- Le mire horrorizada, Olfateó la brisa que lanzaba mechones de mi cabello en su dirección.- Se me hace la boca agua- repitio mientras inhalaba profundamene. _

_Me tensé para dar un salto. Bizqueé cuando me alejé arrastrando los pies mientras un gruñido gutural y armonico resonaba en algún lugar de la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Iba a morir, por lo que ahorra no importaba si pensaba en él. Edward, te amo. Mis ojos entrecerrados contemplarón cómo Laurent dejaba de inhalar. Se movió rapidamente hacia mi, y me tomo por las muñecas lanzandome al suelo. _

_- No es nada personal.-repitio antes de agacharse hacia mi cuello expuesto. Vi ante mi asombro como levantaba la cabeza hacia los arboles y miraba a su alrededor totalmente desorientado.Ví, como se le agrandaban los ojos como platos y luego cuando puso su mirada en mí, vi la discusión el ellos. Estaba demasiado asombrada para sentir alivio alguno cuando comenzó a alejarse lentamente de mí, ahorra con una mirada de desconfianza._

_- ¿Qué...-lo unico que me da tiempo a decir antes de caer al suelo, adentrandome en la oscuridad._


End file.
